Valentine Mayhem
by Itoma
Summary: GrimKag. Saint Valentine Becomes quite mischiviouse upon finding a sad girl on her shrine steps.


Valentine's Mayham

By: Itoma

Bleach/Inuyasha Crossover

Saint Valentine sat upon her ivory throne, watching quietly as hundreds of humans and deathgods got together for the most romantic day of the year. Yet something upset her, she could sence that someone out of the billions of people on earth was most deffinetly not haveing a very romantic day, sifting through the people of the world in her mirror she began her search for the one person who was not having a romantic day. Her search was short lived when she came upon a young girl sitting on the steps that lead to her shrine, the young girl wore the robes of a priestess and her long black hair was in a low ponytail. Her chocolate colored eyes were briming with tears as she looked down at the small hearts shaped box of chocolates that sat in her lap.

Feeling sorry for the girl, Saint Valentine began a search for the one person who would match her personality, using her mirror to do so, unfortunatly there wasn't a single person left on earth who could take care of her, and make her feel loved. Switching her view to Soul Society, she continued her search sifting through the hearts of every Deathgod and human alike. Yet still she found no one who could be with the young girl. Feeling dejected herself Saint Valentine could only think of one last place to look, Hueco Mundo. Valentine thought long and hard before choosing to shift her mirrors sight to Hueco Mundo. As usual Hueco Mundo was extreamly dark aside from the twilight illumination of the that star floated above it. She knew that no hollow would be good enough for the young girl, but she had heard of a group of Arrancar living in Hueco Mundo, they have a human shape and look to them, they even have the powers of both Deathgod and Hollow. Finding them wasn't an easy task either who would have thought that they would place their base in the middle of desert.

Looking inside the large building that was their base, Saint Valentine found several arrancar, non of which fit the requirments she had set for the young girl. Taking her Search deeper into the arrancar base, she fould three Deathgods, each of which were captain class, but even they didn't fit the bill. Looking around just a little more, Valentine found just the man she was looking for. He was tall, handsome but not beautifull like a girl. His personality had a brash sence to it, but he did have the ability to actually think things through. His hair was of a teal color, and he wore a white jacket with matching hakamas. His eyes were of a navy blue color, and they held a constant thirst for battle and...something else. The mask that rested on the side of his face gave him a certain uniqueness.

"Perfect, now just to get him out of Hueco Mundo," Valentine said, as she opened a portal in to Hueco Mundo.

Walking through the portal, Valentine found herself right out side of the arrancar base. She seemed to smirk to herself as she spread her two large pink wings, and flying into the building. As soon as she entered the building she was confronted by two of the arrancar one of them happened to be her target. Quickly dispatching the other arrancar with a mere flick of her wrist she walked over to her target.

"What the hell did you do, you bitch," her target spoke, moveing his hand to his sword.

"I just got rid of a small annoyance, now may I have your name," Valenting asked, as she walked towards him.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, whats it to you," Grimmjow stated, pulling his zanpakuto a few inches from out of its sheath.

Valentine just smirked as she quickly closed the distance between them and slashing him with the sword that she had materialized at her waist.

(BORDER)

Kagome Higurashi sat on her shrine steps, tears falling from her eyes. Just a few minutes ago she had seen Inuyasha declaring his love for Kikyo to the entire village and that she and him would be married. Kagome wasn't exactly jumping for joy over this in fact she ran home right away, throwing the completed shikon jewel to the ground before jumping in to the well.

So now she sat here knowing that she'll never be able to see her friends again, she'll never be able to give Shippou chocolates again or smack Miroku over the head for spying on her and Sango in the hot spring. But in the end she knew that this was how it supposed to be, she didn't belong in the fuedal era. She belonged here with her family and what friends she had: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

She was just about to get up and start sweeping the shrine steps when she senced something, a portal being opened nearby. Quickly looking to where she senced the energy from the portal, she watched as a man with teal hair was thrown out of the dark rip in the fabric of time and space. Jumping up from where she sat she started to run to where the man was falling to in the forest next to the shrine. Kagome made it just in time to dive for the spot he was going to land, cushoning his landing with her body.

"Oh dear god, are you okay sir," Kagome asked, before she gently lifted him off of her body and set him down on the ground next to her.

Seeing the hole in his stomach Kagome gasped lightly, along with the hole there was a large gash on the side of his abdomine. Thinking quickly she pushed all of her miko energy into her hands. Placeing her hand over the hole she poured her energy into his "wound". Sighing as the hole began to close. When the hole in his gut closed she began working on the gash on the side of his body.

With his major injuries healed, Kagome ripped the fabric of her sleave and began to wrap the cuts and small gashes on his arms and chest. as she was wrapping the cloth around his chest she looked up at his face to inspect the mask on his cheek, looking up towards his eyes she noticed a blue color.

"Excuse me, is there a reason why you're wrapping my injuries," He asked, his navy blue eyes starring into her chocolate ones.

Kagome of course was blushing at this point; quickly jumping off of him. Her cheeks were a bright crimson red, and she was trying to hide her face behind her hands.

"Oi, are you going to answer my question or not damn it," He stated, looking her over.

"I had seen you falling from the sky so I rushed over here to help you, when you landed I noticed that you had a large hole in your stomach and a gash on your side so I healed you up and I didn't want to use any more of my ener-," Kagome stated, before being cut off.

"I didn't ask how you did it, I asked why. You should know better then to go around helping strange men," he said, getting up and walking over to her before he promptly fell over.

"You shouldn't move yet, even though I healed your wounds your body is still weak," Kagome said, as she quickly moved over to help him sit up.

"Pfft, whats it to you. You don't know me so why are you helping," He asked.

"Because I couldn't just leave you there, you should know that if you can help someone in need, you should do so. You needed help; if I had left you there you would have died," Kagome said, helping him come to a stand.

"Come on lets get you to my place so you can rest, I'm Kagome by the way," She said, as she began to lead them to the shrine, Kagome supporting him with her shoulder.

It was a quiet walk back to the shrine, Kagome becoming nervous because the man she was helping was being very quiet and the look on his face was one of contemplation, which resulted in an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. When they had reached the shrine, Kagome brough the man inside and sat him down next to a wall.

"Please just wait right here I'll go get you something to sleep on," Kagome said, turning around to go get some blankets and a pillow, when something grabbed her arm.

"Grimmjow," Said the man, as he glared down at the floor.

"Grimmjow? Whats that," Kagome asked, as she kneeled in front of him.

"Thats my name damn it," Grimmjow gowled, still glarring down at the floor.

"Oh...its very nice to meet you then, Grimmjow-san," Kagome said, smiling as she returned to her task of retreving (sp?) the blankets and pillows.

"Yeah, you too," Grimmjow whispered, as he shifted his glare from the floor to the wall, when she left.

(BORDER)

Meanwhile unnoticed to everyone else Saint Valentine, was currently hovering above Grimmjow. Taking out her golden bow Valentine turned her self invisible and floated down infront of him. Notching a pink arrow to her bow Valentine aimed for his heart and quickly fired off her arrow when she heard Kagome walking back down the hallway. And just as the door began to open she used a quick spell to teleport herself out of the room.

(BORDER)

Grimmjow couldn't understand it, but for some reason he felt as it someone just shot him in the heart and a warm feeling srpung from where he was shot. He felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't do something. It as then that Kagome entered the room carrying two folded up blankets and a pillow, which were stacked up high enough so she couldn't see where she was going, and when she accidently dropped the pillow and one of the blankets she looked over to see Grimmjow stareing at her weirdly.

Quickly appearing in front of her, Grimmjow gently took the remaining blanket form her arms and placed it on the ground next to the other. From there he gently grabbed her shoulder with one arm and lifted her chin up with the other, before he gently took possesion of her lips with his.

Kagome had no idea what was going on at that point, as far she could think at the moment was only that Grimmjow was a very passionate yet demanding kisser. It wasn't untill they broke the kiss that Kagome realized what she had just done.

"What was all that about," Kagome said, her face turning an extreamly bright red.

"Nothin' I was just wondering what the most beautifull woman in the world tasted like," Grimmjow said, a massive grin settling on his face. Moving his hand on her shoulder down so it was around her waist pulling her closer to him. His navy blue eyes gazing lovingly down at the woman in his arms.

"E-e-excuse me, umm Grimmjow-san, your being...why are...your acting weird... we berely even know each other," Kagome said, trying to look any where but in his eyes.

"Then we'll spend time getting to know each other," Grimmjow said, as he even more gently raised Kagome's chin up so she could look at him, tilting his head to the side so he could look directly into her eyes.

(BORDER)

Saint Valentine was grining madly at this point; her plan was going so well that she could just hardly believe it. Grimmjow had acted exactly as she predicted, but Kagome was being a little hessitant. Quickly turning towards the red gate that sat at the top of the steps to the shrine, Saint Valentine dispelled the barrier that was eminating from it. As hid her spirit energy Saint Valentine Grinned as several Hollows of extrodinairy power entered the shrine heading towards the building that housed Kagome and Grimmjow. And with her final task finished Saint Valentine opened the gate to the heavens and returned to her ivory castle.

(BORDER)

As Kagome looked into Grimmjows navy blue eyes she could see the lonlyness that lurked deep inside them, and the unconditional love that radiated on the outside. Reaching up, Kagome gently stroked the white mask that rested on his cheek, while she played with a lock of his short teal hair with her other hand. Slowly she pulled him down for another kiss when there was a large crash, interrupting the kiss before it could happen.

Grimmjow was frowning now, slowly he turned to see five large hollows standing where there used to be a wall. Picking up Kagome bridal style Grimmjow turned to the hollows fully, charging towards them Grimmjow did a swift round house kick to the first one, whose mask gave the impression of an ox, it was hit so hard that it was killed instantly. Jumping up he kicked another one into a tree accross the shrine; upon hitting said tree the hollow was purified. The other three after seeing the first two being beaten so easily quickly made an escape for Hueco Mundo.

"Grimmjow...what where those," Kagome asked as she looked up to the man who held her.

"Just a few fallen souls lookin' for a tasty snack," Grimmjow said as he sat Kagome back on her own two feet.

"Fallen souls...nevermind I don't want to know," Kagome said, as she wrapped her arms around Grimmjows neck, "thank you...for protecting me."

"Any time... any time," Grimmjow replied, before he laid a small kiss on kagomes lips.

Looking behind Grimmjow, Kagome's eyes widened as a large hand suddenly came out a dark rift, and quickly drug its claw down Grimmjows back.

"AHHHHHH," Grimmjow yelled, as the claw went down his back leaving a large gash; his white jacket falling to the ground torn in two.

"Grimmjow," Kagome said, the panic evident in her voice. Her tiny frame struggling to hold Grimmjow before she fell to her knees with Grimmjow slouched over her.

"I guess one of them decided to grow a spin and come back here," Grimmjow stated, as he coughed up some blood, staining Kagome's white haori.

"Grimmjow hang on okay, don't you dare die on me," Kagome said, while the hollow showed it's self, its mask shaped like the head of large cat.

"Then set me down on the ground, that way I'll die on the ground," Grimmjow chuckled, as he turned himself around in Kagome's arms so he could see the hollow, with Kagome glaring at the back of his head.

"You two will make a fine dinner," the hollow said as it crept closer to them.

"Yeah sure if you can catch us," Grimmjow said, slowly comeing to a stand, bringing Kagome with him.

"Grimmjow your in no condition to run anyWHERE," Kagome said, as Grimmjow quickly wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and made a mad dash for the forest.

"I've always preferred a chase," the hollow said before chasing after them.

(BORDER)

"that cheap ass, if he hadn't of come up behind me and done this I'd be able to kick his ass," Grimmjow grumbled as he ran through the small forest, Kagome looking up at him from her place in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I had seen it but I just froze, it was so much scarier then any demon I've ever faced," Kagome said, changing her point of view to trees gasping when she saw the large hollow land on the ground in front of them.

Coming to a stop Grimmjow collapsed to the ground holding Kagome to his chest. Looking up at the cat like hollow he glared at it as it narrowed its dull yellow eyes and began to laugh.

"Who would have thought that today would have been such a good day, I get to devour a preistess and her lover, this is just perfect," It chuckleds as it opened the mouth of its mask, licking its hand as it looked down on them.

"Damn it," Grimmjow said, as he held Kagome tighter to his chest.

Glaring up at the large hollow, Kagome watched as it licked Grimmjows blood of its claw. Slowly and gently she pushed her self out of Grimmjows arms and kneeled down in front of him. Hugging him tightly she gulped slightly before standing up to face the beast.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Get behind me, I'll protect you," Grimmjow said, as he tried to stand up, reaching for Kagome.

"Don't worry, you protected me before... and now, its my turn to protect you," Kagome said, looking back at Grimmjow lovingly before turning her gaze back to the hollow.

"Don't damn it, I don't want you getting hurt," Grimmjow said, as he finaly came to a stand grabbin Kagome's wrist.

"Isn't this cute, the priestess wants to die first," Hollow said, as it came forward a bit drawing ever closer to the couple.

"I'm not going to be the one to die," Kagome said, as she moved back a little into Grimmjows chest.

"Is that so, would you rather he died first, I wouldn't mind causeing you some emotional pain before I eat you, saddness is one of the best seasonings for the soul," the hollow said, before it dissapeared and reappeared behind them.

"No you don't,"Kagome said, as she quickly turned around into Grimmjows chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. As the hollow lunged at them Kagome put all of her power into forging a barrier around them. Closing her eyes shut as the hollow screamed in pain when it came in contact with the sheild, ultimately purifying it self.

Falling to there knees Grimmjow and Kagome just held each other for a little bit before they pulled apart from each other.

"Don't you ever do that again," Grimmjow said, as he held Kagome tightly to his chest.

"I won't...I won't," Kagome said, calming herself by breathing in Grimmjows masculen (sp?) scent of pine wood and cinnamon.

"Good now lets get back before more of those basterds show up," Grimmjow said, standing before he remebered about his injury and fell back to his knees.

"Oh don't move okay, I need to heal your back before you can go any where," Kagome said, takeing off the outer layer of her haori and rolling it up into a pillow like shape, blushing as she did so.

"Really I didn't think you had to take off your shirt to do it," Grimmjow said, grinning up at her, moving his eyebrows sudjestively.

"I just want to give you something to lay on, the last time I checked the ground isn't very comfortable," Kagome chuckled, as she gave him her blood stained haori to use as a pillow.

"Well what am I supposed to think when a beautifull young lady is taking off her shirt so she can "heal" me," Grimmjow said, as he laid down on the pillow. Sighing contenly as Kagome applied her healing abilities to his back.

They stayed there for a bit in a comfortable silence as opposed to the uncomfortable silence they shared earlier that day. The soothing pink light eminating from Kagome's hands giving the air a gentle feel to it. While Grimmjow just laid on his stomach breathing in Kagome's scent from the part of her Haori that wasn't stained, causeing the muscles in his body to relax at the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla.

"Hey...Grimmjow, why are you acting like this with me?," Kagome said as she finished healing his back and traced the large number six tattooed on it.

"What do ya mean," Grimmjow asked, as he rolled onto his side.

"Its just that...I've only known you for a few hours now and yet I feel so safe...and loved like nothing will ever hurt me again," She said, leaning forward slightly.

"...I don't know...I can't explain it really, for some reason I just feel like I can trust you...like I want you...I want you...to be with me, always... I just love ya...I can't explain it," Grimmjow stated, as he sat back up on his knees and drew Kagome close to him, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I see...I think that ...that I love you too," Kagome said, pulling Grimmjow down to her by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know...," Grimmjow said, when they broke apart.

"Will you stay with me, Grimmjow," Kagome asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Always, my little priestess," Grimmjow said, purposly falling back, pulling Kagome down on to the ground and kissing her full on the lips.

The End

NOTE: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT...ahem its title shall be: White Day Propositions.

R&R


End file.
